The First Son of Hades
by Rowknan
Summary: Hades' children are left out of the myths by the other gods. But what if there was A living immortal reminder of their deeds that they needed? Hades now has the chance to prove himself and his family.
1. The Thoughts of a Lone God

**A/N: Skia Tectum is my own little creation. When I read in TLO that Hades' children were left out of the ancient myths I couldn't help but think: this is how I think it should've happened. So I slowly developed Skia. Basically he was one of the greatest heroes on par with Heracles and Theseus. And since his father didn't have an heir he was rewarded with godhood and became the god of shadows, darkness, souls, and the underworld's monstrous denizens. Ever since he has mostly been tracking down the more dangerous escaped souls, keeping monsters from completely pouring out of the underworld, and helping the occasional hero. But he would inherently be a threat to both the great stirring and the souls escaping through the doors of death: and thus a big target. So when his dad got the sword of Hades; the staff was reforged and turned into a sword for him giving him the power to defend himself from things like giants and titans. (Though he could already take on their weakened forms depending on the giant/Titan) And that is a general summary of his past with some spoilers shhh. **

**Any ways he's 6 foot 4 has huge black bat wings, black hair and eyes and a badass Stygian iron long sword.**

Skia Tectum sat alone the top of his father's palace brooding. Alecto saw him briefly then blanched and turned the other way when she saw his mood. "_A new Titan War was brewing_", Skia thought. "_He had already gotten offers from Kronos of course. Take over his father's realm, gain unbelievable power, blah blah blah. He wasn't stupid though, a demigod born god like him would never have power under Kronos' rule. But still, escape Hades' shadow until the prophecy was completed and rid the world of Zeus? Tempting. I honored my father of course but I hate the ancient laws and dad's rule not to mess with and or help heroes to much. Zeus however I would happily leave in Tartarus to rot for eternity. Maybe a visit to the surface would clear my head_." Skia Tectum pondered. He took off immediately.

He flew just high enough to not be seen. He briefly checked all the illegal exits and entrances from the underworld and was surprised to see a small demigod child exit from the labyrinth and head towards the judgement tent. He would have to ask Father about this...

A/N: this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong and/or tell me what I'm doing right. The first few chapters are going to be either in mythical times or are going to be half flashback and half plot. I haven't decided yet.


	2. The Headache and Enigma that is Nico

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner but I had lost the flow and I had loads of study work in prep for finals. FYI this is set during The Battle of Labyrinth. Now enjoy.**

After me and the rest of my family had learned about Nico di Angelo, it hadn't been pretty to say the least. Persephone had screamed at Father, Melinoe had wailed about another demigod stealing her attention, Zagreus had been pi**ed, and I am equally ticked off about having to protect another demigod child from the living hell I went through. You see I protect the Children of Hades from my godly family's wrath. Mainly for two reasons: I barely survived it myself when I was a demigod and I am the most powerful god in the upper underworld besides father. Hades, do I regret that with the last one. How was he supposed to know he would start WWII?

When I went to meet Nico, I may have gotten the wrong impression when I saw him with Minos. "WHAT IN OLYMPUS ARE YOU DOING!?" I practically shouted. You see me and Minos are eternal enemies due to the hell he put my dear friend Theseus through. (Hey not all demigod turned gods are jerks. Herc and Wineboy are just bad and well known examples.) The kid nearly had a seizure when he heard my voice thinking me father and Minos (along with most of the underworld's denizens in the area) ran from the direct confrontation with me.

Nico gave me scared eyes when I approached him. "Wh-Who are y-you?" he stuttered. When he gave me that scared (entirely sane) look I felt horrible for almost scaring the life out of him. I sighed and said, " I am Skia Tectum god of Shadows, Darkness, Souls, and the Underworld's more monstrous denizens. And you must be Nico di Angelo the latest son of Hades." Dang that kid looked like him. In fact if he had black hair and eyes he would be his spitting image at that age. I could already tell that this kid had death based powers just by looking at his soul. The kid then interrupted my thoughts by starting to run off questions, "Really you're a god I've never heard of you. Why is that? Why is Minos so scared of you? How powerful are you?" So this kid was exactly like him at that age. Perfect. I noticed that the kid had stopped asking questions as if remembering something painful. I decided to answer his questions to keep his mind off things, " Well I used to be a demigod Son of Hades so I'm left out of the myths. Minos isn't exactly scared of me just a direct confrontation. We've had enmity since ancient times. I'm pretty powerful, down here I'm only second to Hades. I'm his heir in fact."

Nico looked at me as if he was going to ask more rapid-fire questions but instead said, " I'm tired do you have anywhere I could sleep?" He then passed out. How many times had this kid used his powers? Plus it was a bit after midnight and he was ten. That probably didn't help things. I decided to give the kid a bunk at my Greek hideout in NY. As I shadow traveled there I wondered three things. What was this kid sad about? How much would my dad grill me over for helping the kid in this way? What roles would Nico and I play in the Titan War?

**A/N: well that was a fair chapter in my mind what do you think? I guess this was less plot and more filler. But hay I'm in the mood to write weekly. Read and Review**


	3. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: I know I said that I would update weekly but I got distracted. And now school has started so my updates will be very slow. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Percy Jackson franchise. I do however own Skia Tectum. **

After I shadow traveled directly to my home away from home (just a few miles away from Camp Half-Blood) I put Nico in the guest bed. (last used in 1884) Soon my still ADHD mind began to wander: What should I do with the kid when he wakes up? Teach him the basics in underworld politics? Teach him how to fight? Give him the rundown on his powers? Tell him what life as a child of Hades is like? Or should I just get to know him? I soon lost track of time and Nico woke up. As soon as I noticed that his ba^ had difficulty settling back into his body. I knew he had some seriously creepy dreams.

"What did you see?" I asked. If Nico was groggy before I spoke, he wasn't anymore. Nico jumped off his bed and fell on the floor entangled in the sheets. Perhaps I should have given him a heads up that his older brother had abducted him and that he was sleeping on a bed instead of the ground. I got up and cut the sheets off of Nico. As the sheets parted they revealed an anorexic looking 10 year old with a bed head. "Where am I?" ,Nico asked. "You are currently residing in my hideout within NY, four miles away from Camp Half-Blood." "Your hideout? Cool! Do you have a weapons room like at Camp? Do you have any movies? What do you have to eat?" Back to one million questions then...

After I had gotten Nico fed I decided to explain the situation to him. "Nico I don't know how to say this but your life is in danger. I don't mean as a demigod but as a child of Hades. Everyone in our immediate family except Hades and myself wants you dead. All children of Hades have to go through hundreds of monsters, traps, and other misfortunes before every god in our family get used to their existence. For this reason I am going to train you." I didn't mention that I would personally protecting him, I don't know how he would take that.

During the next few days Nico gained mastery over shadow travel, became an expert swordsman, and learned how to survive. It wasn't until the end of this training that Nico told me about his dreams that gave him the insight on what the young Perseus Jackson needed to do to defeat Kronos. Not long after Nico told me that Percy needed the Curse of Achilles, I sensed the battle about to start at Camp Half-Blood. WhIle Nico joined what was later known as the Battle of the Labyrinth I traveled back to the Underworld where I received a severe tongue lashing and a mission from Hades.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked the chapter. Read and Review. Also It should be noted that I'm going to blow through the Titan War pretty quickly. It isn't so much that I'm not interested, as how much Skia can do in this war. But don't worry I have something special planned.**

**^ yes I know ba is an Egyptian term. But I think that Skia and most other death gods are practical enough to use a highly organized and correct system that is already in place instead of making their own out of stubbornness. Death is the definition of no nonsense.**


End file.
